


Just Go With It

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lavender Brown Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Hermione goes to a birthday party for Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron has just broken up with her for Lavender a couple months prior and since then Hermione has felt under pressure to find a partner, especially with Ginny breathing down her neck. This is the first time since the break up that she has been out with Ron around, and she can tell he’s rubbing it in her face that Lav makes him feel things she never did. Lav means well, but is just so in love she doesn’t realize what Ron is doing to her. Ginny has been pestering her to go on a blind with one of the Quidditch guys she knows, but Hermione won’t budge. In walks Seamus, who takes one look at Hermione brooding over Ron and Lav, and hears an off-hand comment from Ron, and decides just this once to save the golden girl.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan & Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 25
Kudos: 218
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!
> 
> This is my submission for Hermione's Haven: Haven Awards - Best Drabble/One-Shot 2020
> 
> I'm so glad I got Seamus and Hermione because they've recently been working their way up into one of my OTPs.
> 
> Here is what I got:
> 
> Entry #5  
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Seamus Finnigan  
> Prompt HG 05  
> Prompt: Hermione’s ex is hoping to rub salt in the wound with their new date, but Character A steps right next to her and offers ‘assistance’ despite being a complete stranger.  
> Kinks: Banter, lovers, happily ever after, business suits, humor  
> Squicks: Unhappily ever after, major character bashing  
> Additional Notes: If there’s smut I would love forever. Have fun with it.
> 
> I hope whoever prompted this likes it!! I certainly had a grand time writing it and thank Hermione's Haven for selecting it for me to write!
> 
> Quick Note: I did not fully adhere to writing in Seamus's accent, just bits and pieces here and there. Two reasons: I don't do it for my British characters aka everyone else in the fic, so I didn't feel like it was necessary to do it for him. Also, I figured he's been in Britain so long now, he's probably lost the more pronounced lilt he used to have as a teen and therefore it was also a character choice. But it does make a bit of an appearance esp during the sexy time. (Also, I probs would have sucked at it if I tried and it would've come across as Scottish)
> 
> Well, I think that's it. 
> 
> As always big ol' thanks to my beta WordsmithMusings, you're literally the best.  
> And disclaimer: I am not JKR, therefore I do not own the Harry Potter universe and sadly cannot make it canon that Fred never dies. (Or anyone else.)
> 
> ~~~~~First Place in Hermione's Haven Awards Best Drabble/One-Shot 2020~~~~~

**Just Go With It**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

_Two years after the_ war.

Hermione walks into the Leaky, spotting a bunch of familiar faces. She waves and says ‘hi’ good-naturedly as she moves through the crowd to a flash of black hair and emerald green eyes. 

Her steps falter when she notices the table that Harry is standing at, though. There sits Ron, her ex of four months, practically wrapped around his new girlfriend. Not able to hide now, since she stalled just long enough for Luna to notice her, Hermione tries to steady herself for what the night might turn into. 

“Hermione!” the little pixie cries, from her spot at Harry’s side - a decision not even Hermione saw coming. 

“Hullo,” Hermione replies, continuing in her stride over to the table. She smiles at everyone that is seated. 

Ginny sits with Blaise Zabini, the Italian stallion Slytherin from school. Hermione noticed he wasn’t the only Slytherin in attendance tonight, as Harry’s forgiveness knows no bounds. Ginny scoots over slightly in indication for her to sit on their side of the booth. 

Giving Harry and Luna a quick hug, while slickly passing off Harry’s gift to Luna, who quickly excuses herself to go put it on the table with the other gifts. Harry, as usual, is oblivious to this seamless exchange. 

The other occupants of the table get a small smile from Hermione that probably looks more like a grimace as she sits down. 

Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown. 

Lav gives her a beaming smile, but Ron looks smug as his eyes rove her body in a particularly creepy way. 

Hermione had dressed up for the event, but she had a feeling that’s not what Ron was looking at. 

“So, Hermione, no date tonight?” Ron asks with an undercurrent of arrogant satisfaction to his voice. 

_‘Can’t even order a drink before this starts,’_ Hermione thinks to herself with a silent groan. 

Lavender, the gem, smacks Ron’s arm - rather hard by the looks of it. “Don’t start on her already, Ron. Let the girl order a drink before you try and hoist her off on every guy here.”

Hermione and Lavender’s friendship started after the war when Hermione was the only one who didn’t mention Lav’s scars as the first thing she said to the girl. Hermione had gone to check on her at St. Mungo’s after doing everything she could to stop the flow of blood from pouring out of the girl’s neck upon finding her in that hallway after Greyback got to her. 

The first thing she had said to Lav was, “Could they make these rooms anymore depressing?”

That had cascaded into a tumult of giggles that had the girls holding their sides and apologizing for everything that had ever happened between them during their time at Hogwarts. Hermione had stayed late into the night, right up to the end of visiting hours - talking also with Parvati when the girl had stopped by. 

Hermione didn’t blame Lavender for her break-up with Ron, though it did put a silent strain on their friendship for a few weeks. But Lav had come by Hermione’s office in the Ministry, tears in her eyes, and offering to never speak to Ron again if Hermione would just talk to her again. 

That visit had ended with Hermione’s full blessing of the budding relationship between Lavender and Ron. But she still hadn’t spoken a word to Ron since the night of their split. 

In true Ron fashion, his temper had gotten the better of him one night when Hermione had come home late from work, and things had spiraled out of control until both had said things neither could take back. Ron announced he had been having lunch with Lavender for a couple of weeks, just in a friendly setting, but that the strawberry blonde beauty had made him feel things Hermione never had - or could according to him. So, he was leaving her, packing up his belongings to find a place of his own and going to start dating Lavender. 

Hermione unceremoniously packed all his “shit” up with a simple _accio_ , threw it out a window inside a conjured box, and practically said “have at it!”

While Hermione knew Ron’s first words to her tonight were _not_ intended toward playful teasing nor from a place of friendly concern at her being single, Lavender did not. 

Lavender was blind to Ron’s utter contempt toward Hermione, and she wasn’t going to be the one to reveal it to the other girl. Hermione figured, their relationship - their business - and she didn’t particularly feel like looking the jilted ex just trying to start drama in her ex’s new relationship. 

“What would you like to drink, Mia?” Blaise asked, trying to distract from Ron’s question as well, knowing full well his own partner has been trying to set Hermione up on a blind date for weeks. 

_‘Bless him for trying,’_ Hermione thought, knowing her relationship status or lack thereof would be a topic of discussion no matter how much he tried. 

“Just a firewhiskey, thanks,” she answers, sending a thankful smile to the handsome man. 

He silently summons her an already filled glass from the bar and she wastes no time in taking her first sip. 

The wonderful liquid burned all the way down her throat to settle nicely in her stomach. If Ron wasn’t even going to try and pretend they were friends, then she _knew_ she was going to need it. 

Pulling up a chair and sitting in it backward at the end of the table, Harry asked after her work and she gladly discusses the new project she is working on for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They were teaming up with the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania to make plans for one in Britain. An exciting piece of news for Ginny and Ron, who wished their older brother would move closer to home or at least visit more often. 

“You know, Charlie is still single,” Ginny says to Hermione, none too slyly. 

“Please, as if Charlie would go for someone like Hermione,” Ron scoffs. 

Hermione sends him a glare as Lavender laughs and hits his arm again. Poor Lav couldn’t even tell that was meant to hit Hermione where it hurt. 

“Actually, he’s right,” Blaise says, looking to Hermione around Ginny, “You know, with Charlie being _gay_ and all. I don’t think you have the right kind of plumbing for him, Mia.”

Hermione was almost hurt until he finished his sentence and then she burst out laughing at the wink Blaise sent her. Not only does the boy not subscribe to that _awful_ nickname everyone uses for her, but he also saves her from getting upset by a silly, scathing remark. Blaise comes to her rescue often when Hermione’s love life is brought up. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Ron grumbles softly into his glass of beer. No one seems to have heard him except Hermione, though. 

“I still say you should go out on that date I have planned for you,” Ginny shrugs her shoulder as if she doesn’t care either way if Hermione refuses or accepts. 

“Ginny, I love you, but I’m not going on a blind date, or _any_ date for that matter-”

Before Hermione can finish with her excuse about work needing her sole focus though, Ron butts in. 

“The bloke would have to be as blind as the date you want to set him up on in order to go out with ‘Mione, Gin!”

Before Hermione can take her wand out and hex the hell out of him, though, a shadow passing their table catches her eye and she turns just in time to send a small smile to Seamus Finnigan, who surprises her by grabbing her hand and pulling her up to stand in front of him. 

Tucking her in close, he announces loudly so the table at large can hear, “I’ve been lookin’ e’erywhere fer you, love!”

And if that weren’t shocking enough, Seamus’s next move would’ve dropped Hermione on her ass had he not been holding her close to his body by her curvy waist. 

Leaning in swiftly, he whispers in her ear, “Go with it,” before slamming his lips to hers in a kiss that makes Hermione feel like all her insides are burning up at once. 

Gasping softly, Seamus takes advantage of her parted lips and slides his tongue along her bottom lip before snaking it inside her mouth. His tongue glides along her own in a dance that Hermione never wants to end and she finds herself leaning farther into his embrace. 

One of his hands on her waist rubs it’s way up her back to tangle itself in the hair falling out of her up-do at the base of her neck. The other wraps itself all the way around her body and pulls her even more tightly against him. 

Hermione finds her wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her back so that every possible centimeter of space between them is filled up with her body on his. 

She isn’t sure if this is what he intended - or what he intended at all for that matter - but if the twitching length against her thigh is anything to go by, he was enjoying the moment just as much as she is. 

Groaning in the back of his throat, Seamus pulls away. “I’ve got to stop before I spirit you away from here,” he whispers against her lips and finally opens his eyes. He looks deeply into her _very_ confused but satisfied ones before turning her around in his arms to hug her from the back. “Sorry, guys, I just missed this little lady so much, I couldn’t control myself,” he says to the positively bewildered table. 

Ron, Ginny, and Lavender’s jaws are almost hitting the table. Harry looks relieved. Blaise looks… mischievous. 

“Oh, so _this_ is why you never agreed to go on one of Ginny’s blind dates! Been holding out on us, huh, Mia!” Blaise says this loudly and with meaning while staring at Hermione and Seamus as if they are students in trouble and have a lot of explaining to do.

Seamus squeezes Hermione’s side and she gives a small yelp, so he swoops in before she can recover and say something to refute that claim. 

“Yep, Mia and I just wanted to keep everything private for a bit before we came out and told you all. Sorry for the big secret, mate,” Seamus says this last part directly to Harry and takes one arm from around her waist to shake his hand. 

For Harry’s part, he recovers quickly and shakes Seamus’s hand very enthusiastically. 

“No worries at all, Seamus. I completely understand. Luna and I did the same thing for a while when we started dating,” Harry explains as the fairy in question comes up behind him to wrap her arm around his shoulders - since his butt is still firmly planted in his chair - and give a loving squeeze. 

“I told Harry to wait until the willowdings started their migration to tell everyone about us,” she explains, looking down at Harry and catching his eye for a chaste peck on the lips. 

“Well, I’ll take that as your blessing for me and Mia here, since you’re the closest thing she has to a brother,” Seamus remarks with a wink to Harry and then surprises Hermione by burying his face into the crook of her neck and planting a small open-mouthed kiss on the spot just above her shoulder. 

That small action has wonderful, and evocative, repercussions for Hermione’s body. 

Holding back a shiver, she spins around in Seamus’s arms to face him once more. “Would you like a drink? Let’s go get you a drink.” She asks and answers a little too fast to not be obvious and is about to drag him away when Ron once again tries to ruin her night. 

“But ‘Mione, you have a drink right there?” He says pointing to the half-full glass of firewhiskey with a positively _clueless_ look on his face. 

Staring Ron straight in the eyes, she grabs the glass, throws it back like it’s nothing more than a shot of water and says, “And now I don’t,” without even a shiver to show that the heat affected her. 

Once again grabbing Seamus’s hand, she pulls him toward the bar.

“That was fucking hot,” she hears the Irishman say behind her as he closes the distance and wraps an arm around the front of her waist from behind to duck-walk her the last steps to the bar. Once there, he pushes her up against it slightly and places another torturous kiss to that spot between her throat and shoulder. 

“Seamus?” Hermione finally asks, turning around in his embrace so that the bar cuts into her back and her front is once again plastered against his. 

“Hmm?” he asks, not picking his head up as his lips trail across the front of her neck to the other side. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione hisses under her breath. Not that she wasn’t enjoying herself, but she had to make sure he wasn’t suffering from some form of head trauma or a mild Confundus charm.

Just like that, his body stiffens and he pulls his head back from his place at her shoulder where it felt like he was leaving a rather impressive love-bite. 

“Oh! Right, I am _so_ sorry, Hermione,” Seamus starts explaining, staring deep into her honey-colored eyes with his striking hazel ones. “I was just passing the table and I heard what Ron kept spewing about you and I have no idea what came over me honestly, but it looked like you needed some help and I know this won’t actually turn into a thing, but I figured for the night I could be your fake boyfriend if only to just get that red-headed _git_ to shut up about you and-”

Hermione cuts him off with a gentle hand over his lips. 

“Thank you,” she whispers, absolutely lost in the utterly adorable blush starting to stain the tops on his cheeks. 

He smiles sheepishly under her hand and gives it a small peck before taking it in his and holding it against his chest. 

“My pleasure,” he whispers back. 

“So, just for tonight then? You’d really do that for me?” Hermione asks, hoping and praying he truly meant it. It would be such a _relief_ to go at least one night without the red-headed duo either trying to set her up and tear her down for once. 

“Definitely,” Seamus says, “As long as I can keep kissing you. Quite the devilish tongue you got there, Hermione.”

He smirks at her embarrassment showing all over her face and traveling down her neck. 

“I think I can agree to those terms,” Hermione bites her lip and looks up at him through her eyelashes. 

“Red always was _such_ a good color on you,” Seamus points out as he dives in to steal her bottom lip from between her own teeth just to bite it himself. 

It wasn’t just the blush Seamus was complimenting, for Hermione had decided to wear one of her sexier ensembles tonight just for the hell of it. Wrapped tightly around her body was - not just the Irishman - a deep red bodycon dress that came right to the middle of her thighs. The sweetheart neckline hung off her shoulders and showed just the top of her average-sized bust, giving the impression of impressive cleavage. She paired it with her ‘fuck me’ boots, not actually intending for the knee-high, black pleather to serve its purpose. 

‘ _Woah there Hermione, he said kissing, he hasn’t said anything about doing any of_ that… _yet,’_ Hermione reminds herself in her head as she takes in Seamus’s appearance. 

To her surprise - and utter delight - the handsome, once gangly, Irishman was wearing a three-piece suit that showed off his trim waist and positively wonderful arms. Hermione had no doubt that if she were to turn him around, his arse would be looking practically edible since she could tell this suit was made just for him. The light green in the button-down shirt he had on brought out the green in his eyes, and the grey of the jacket and pants made him seem like he had a slight tan to his skin, while also toning down the orange of his slight smattering of freckles across his nose. Everything about him exuded this new air of confidence that had Hermione reeling. Where was the goofy boy who couldn’t get his cauldron to _not_ blow up? He definitely still seemed laid back, but if there was an award for Most Matured, this new Seamus would win it hands-down. 

Pulling back from the relatively tame kiss, compared to what they were doing earlier, she looks behind herself to order two glasses of firewhiskey and opens a tab. Seamus put his vault card down before she can tell the new bartender her own vault number, though. 

She looks at him, about to say she can buy his drinks for what he’s doing for her, but the fiery playful look in his eyes stops her before the words can fall from her lips. 

* * *

  
  


“So, how did this start?” Ginny asks when they get back to the table a couple minutes later, having already quickly hashed out a simple background story. 

“I came by the Ministry one day to visit International Games and Sports and saw this gorgeous woman eating lunch by herself. I don’t know what came over me but I simply had to stop and say hi,” Seamus explains while looking at Hermione like she was the only woman in the world, much less the only one at the bar. 

“We got to talking and just didn’t stop. Before I knew it Seamus was asking me out on a date and one turned into several and well, here we are,” Hermione adds while smiling back at Seamus, biting her lip again. 

That seemed to satisfy her friends, Harry and Luna then deciding to make their way around the room and his guests. 

The conversation turned to more general topics about everyone seated, thankfully avoiding Hermione’s love life for _once_. 

She figured they probably looked the proper couple with the way his arm was draped lazily across her shoulders and the way she kept scooting even closer to him as if she couldn't get close enough. But what really sold it, Hermione thought, was the way Seamus kept hanging on her every word all throughout the night. 

He would laugh where he was supposed to, but would absolutely lose it whenever Hermione told a joke about her week or recent news. 

Seamus also made good on his bargain and would swoop in to steal random kisses here and there. Whether they be on her lips or neck, Hermione didn’t mind, she would just lean into his lips where ever they landed and enjoy the fire it ignited in her belly. 

Just when Hermione was getting comfortable that the night would be salvaged thanks to Seamus’s selfless sacrifice, Ron had to go and open his big mouth. 

“So Seamus, tell me,” Ron started, “what do you even see in Hermione?” This question, worded differently, and coming from anyone else, wouldn’t be as biting as it was coming from Ron’s sharp tongue. 

Seamus’s jaw clenched and his grip tightened on his glass ever so slightly. 

“Well, _Weasley_ ,” Seamus spat using Ron’s last name as a blatant warning, “Obviously a whole lot more than you ever did. But here, let me give you some examples so your pea-sized brain can comprehend the _depth_ of my affection.” Ron sputters and tries to interrupt, but Seamus is already talking. “Going from a very surface level starting place, Hermione is, simply put, the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Her hair, while wild in our youth, has given the word untameable a whole new meaning for me. Her eyes are like golden dew drops. Her mouth is _sinful_ not only in the ways it spouts knowledge but in more carnal pursuits as well. If we were to dig a bit deeper, though, her passion is unrivaled by anyone else in her whole department. The fire she can spread in her path will raze the old, out-dated ways and raise Wizarding Britain to new heights. Her brain is a bottomless well of knowledge and she never stutters to spread that knowledge to anyone who asks. And quite frankly her compassion must reach sainthood levels to still be able to consider _you_ a friend after everything you’ve put her through and _continue to do so_.”

Seamus is practically seething by the time he’s done waxing Hermione’s praises. Hermione was staring open-mouthed at the fiery specimen. The rest of the table was as well, but Blaise and Ginny are to first to regain their composure. 

They did this by bursting out in a seemingly endless fit of laughter. Seamus turned a smile to them as Ron stood up and stormed off, probably to the bathroom, but if they were lucky, home. Lavender was looking at Hermione as if she finally realized how awful Ron had been to her for the last four months. Hermione can only hope it doesn’t affect their relationship, for she knew Ron would get over it eventually, he just had to get his temper out of his system as usual. Hermione was used to it. 

“So Seamus, I can assume you’ll be attending our engagement shower with Hermione, then?” Blaise asks when he finally catches his breath, looking at the fake-couple with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Oh, I don’t know -” Hermione starts, about to make excuses for the man so he wouldn't have to continue the charade after tonight. 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Seamus interrupts and pulls Hermione ever closer to him with a glance down at her and a smirk playing on his lips. 

His easy acceptance of a party he didn’t even know the date of had Hermione’s brows furrowing in wonder. Pleased wonder, but wonder nevertheless. 

“Oh fantastic!” Ginny exclaims, then going into a rambling tangent on everything the two of them had planned and how Hermione had helped in the organizing so far. Being the maid of honor, it was truly an _honor_ to make this the best time in Ginny’s life. 

Hermione is lost in thought, though. Not leaning into Seamus’s attention as much as he focused on the excited bride-to-be. It’s just shocking and strange he would be so okay with extending this little charade when he seemingly got nothing out of it. Maybe it was because Hermione has become close to Blaise, but she can’t help her suspicion. 

Excusing herself so she can get some space, physically and mentally, between her and her fake boyfriend, Hermione heads to the bathroom still lost in thought. 

She smiles vaguely at those who call out to her on her way, and even gives a squeeze to Draco Malfoy’s very confused hand as she passes. 

Finishing up in the bathroom, and no closer to figuring out Seamus’s angle, Hermione stares up at her reflection in the mirror and wonders, not for the first time, why he came to her rescue so easily. 

The door opens and shuts behind her, and she turns around to see who it is in time to watch as Seamus waves his wand. Regretting the flinch it causes when Hermione realizes he was just locking and silencing the door, she tries to cover it up with a flip of her hair over her shoulder. 

Seamus notices the flinch, though, if the slow way he walks up to her is anything to go by. 

“Hey,” Seamus says softly, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

“Why are you doing this for me?” Hermione wastes no time in getting to the point and taking advantage of their alone-time. 

“Like I said, I heard the comments Ron was making when I walked up, and Harry’s been complaining about him and Ginny sometimes when we get together. Figured I’d just give you a night of freedom,” Seamus’s shoulder raises in a small shrug as he stops right in front of her. 

“But you just agreed to keep this up until Blaise and Ginny’s engagement party! That could be in a year for all you know!” Hermione exclaims, trying not to sound frustrated and failing spectacularly. The party is in fact two weeks from today, but Hermione assumed there was no way for Seamus to know that. 

Seamus smirks and runs a hand through his hair as he settles in front of her, leaning against her and pushing her bum back into the bathroom counter. 

“I was already invited to the party, Mia,” he says with humor lacing his words. “Blaise and I workout together sometimes, and I often see Ginny at Quidditch game after-parties.”

Hermione’s lips form a perfect ‘o’ as she realizes how rude her assumption was. Then she pauses. 

“Quidditch after parties?” she asks. ‘ _Like that is the most important thing at the moment, Hermione, how about the way he’s leaning against you and holding your hips!’_ Hermione yells at herself in her mind. His position against her is indeed doing funny things to her belly, and she can’t help but admit she’s enjoying it. 

“I’m a liaison between British Quidditch teams and other countries, so I’m around a lot as we figure out game schedules, and will often go out to support them. That typically gets me invited to the after-parties,” he smirks and his thumbs start rubbing small circles over the spot on her hips. 

“That’s such a fitting career choice,” Hermione mumbles under her breath as her eyes rove over his face, trying to decide if she wants him to kiss her or not. She’s remembering all the times Seamus would positively glow when he was talking about Quidditch back at Hogwarts. 

“I’m going to kiss you now, Mia,” Seamus whispers, his breath gliding over her cheek as he leans in. 

The second their lips touch all bets are off. 

Seamus’s hold on her hips turns bruising, but Hermione can’t find it within herself to care. He lifts her easily onto the bathroom counter and steps in between the space between her thighs that he creates with his knee. Hermione hands plunge into his auburn hair and muss it up from it's perfectly gelled style. 

Seamus doesn’t seem to mind as he groans against her lips and grinds his hips against hers. The move has Hermione gasping again and he repeats his earlier move by slipping his tongue into her mouth during her reaction. 

Their tongues aren’t dancing this time, though; their fighting for dominance in ways only seen by nature’s age-old struggle of wills - such as a beta wolf fighting for the alpha position. 

Seamus runs his hands down her hip and over her thighs until their wiggling beneath the hem of her dress. He slowly starts pushing the material up and out of his way so he can nestle more easily between her thighs. Hermione helps him by using her elbows on his shoulders for leverage and lifting her hips. 

Surprising her with his speed, he not only pushes the fabric fully out of the way but grabs the waistband of her knickers and snaps the slim seam in two, throwing the now scrap of fabric in the bin behind them. 

Hermione hisses when her bare ass connects with the cold counter. 

Chuckling against her lips, “Something wrong, love?”

“Just introducing my bum to fucking Antarctica, ya loon,” she retorts and places a bruising kiss to his neck in retaliation. 

Groaning, he replies while his hands travel to said bum, “Let me help you with that.” His hands grasp her round bottom, lifting her slightly, and start kneading the soft flesh there. 

Hermione moans into his mouth as her breathing gets faster. Maybe it’s the alcohol streaming through her veins, but she doesn’t remember ever being this turned on before. 

“Seamus,” she keens. 

“Yeah?” he breathes.

“I need you,” Hermione admits, placing another punishing kiss to his collarbone, ripping the neckline away for better access. She unbuttons the first three buttons on his shirt and slides the tie down and out of the way. Playing with the light grouping of chest hair, she pulls back and looks into his stunned eyes. “I need you inside of me. Please.”

Shaking himself out of his trance, Seamus connects their lips again, “My pleasure.”

Hermione reaches down and undoes his slacks button and fly. Reaching inside his pants, she unsheathes his rather impressive and rock hard length. Opening her legs a little wider, she gasps when she feels two of Seamus’s finger swipe at the dripping slick between her folds. 

“Merlin, yer soakin’,” he acknowledges - his old accent now prominent in his voice as passion overrides his thought process - while shocking Hermione once again by licking the wetness off his fingers. 

Hermione can only nod her head as he smiles down at her, seemingly realizing the effect he was having on her. 

He takes his cock in his hand and guides it to her entrance. Once the head breeches her opening, both are freezing and then groaning at the sensation of connecting in such a way. He slides slowly inside of her until he bottoms out and pauses again. He buries his head in her shoulder and breathes deeply. Hermione can tell he’s trying to get himself under control and let her adjust to his size, but all she really wants is for him to _fucking move_. 

Rolling her hips, Seamus lets out a hiss between his teeth and then picks his head up so he can slam a kiss to her lips. His pace starts out strong and sure but slowly gets faster as their kiss gets messier. 

Next thing she knows, his hands have absolutely ruined her hair, his jacket in on the ground, and Hermione is crying out her release as she throws her head back and squeezes her eyes shut. Seamus follows two strokes later and bites down on her shoulder to keep himself from being too loud.

As they both come down from their high, Hermione isn’t sure where it comes from, but she says, “So, I see you _are_ still causing explosions… just not in potions anymore.”

Seamus loses it and they almost fall off the bathroom counter as they laugh together and he pulls out of her. 

Hermione hops down from the counter and pulls her dress down after a wave of her hand to wandlessly clean herself up. She waves a hand at Seamus as well and a shiver travels his spine as he reacts to the tingly sensation of her magic on his skin. He sends her a grateful smile as he looks in the mirror and tucks himself away then button his shirt back up, sliding his tie back in place.

Hermione sits back on the counter, since there’s no reason to even try to repair her knickers to put them back on, and watches him thoughtfully. 

“I have to admit, you are acting nothing like what I remember from school,” she says to him as he’s picking his jacket back up.

He freezes for a fraction of a second, but it’s enough for Hermione to notice this statement has a visceral reaction for him. 

His face slowly turns beet red as he avoids eye contact with her. 

“Yeah, there’s probably a reason for that.”

Hermione waits, thinking there’s more of an explanation there than maturing after school. When he doesn’t offer up anything else though, she prompts him, “That reason being?”

He mutters something under his breath that she can’t quite catch as he still won’t look at her and decides to focus on fixing his hair in the mirror. Turning slightly over her shoulder, Hermione takes one glimpse of her mane and decides that’s a good idea. 

“I didn’t quite catch that,” she says back to him as she hops from the counter once again to turn and take her hair fully out of it’s ruined up-do and shake it out while looking at his reflection in the mirror. 

He sighs as if he knows how she is going to react to his next statement and finally makes eye contact in the mirror. “I said, you.”

Hermione pauses with her hands in her hair, just staring at him for the span of a good thirty seconds. For as smart as she is, she can’t seem to comprehend his words in a way that would correlate to her and his drastic change of confidence. 

Seamus’s eyes darken momentarily before he runs his hand through his hair, messing up everything he just fixed. But before Hermione can turn to him, he throws her a wobbly smile and goes to leave. 

“Just forget I said anything, love,” he says as he’s about to unlock the door and leave.

Hermione, quicker than she thought she could be, whirls around, forgetting her hair, and grabs his arm, effectively cutting off his escape. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Hermione warns, “you’re not leaving until you explain. I was just surprised.”

Seamus fidgets and shifts his weight from foot to foot. Noticing his fingers, Hermione sees the smallest flicker of a spark. It makes her think of how her hair will crackle and shoot of its own sparks when she’s particularly furious at something. 

“Your fingers,” she comments, forgetting the reason she stopped him.

He looks down, confused, seeing a final spark before he seemingly regains composure. 

“Yeah, that happens when I’m nervous,” he admits softly, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Connecting the dots to the less important issue at hand, Hermione looks up into his guarded eyes. “Is _that_ why you were always causing little explosions in school?” A small smile works its way onto her lips and Seamus’s answering shy smile melts Hermione’s heart. 

“Yeah, another thing you’re to blame for,” he says, his smile growing a little. 

“And are you going to tell me how I’m to blame for your change and your magic reacting physically to stress that just so happened to make you the most explosive student in Hogwarts history?” Hermione smirks a little and moves closer to Seamus, trapping him between her body and the wall behind him. She’s starting to understand where he’s going with this, but she still wants to hear him say it out loud. 

“My hands spark when I’m nervous. I got it mostly under control at school as I got used to the assignments, but then wouldn’t ya know? I started having these unexplainable feelings for a bushy, little know-it-all in my year.” Seamus pulls his hands out of his pockets and wraps them around Hermione’s waist once again. She’s starting to think she’d like them to stay there for the foreseeable future. “My hands would start to spark again whenever I was around her from third year on, and that just doesn’t mix well when trying to perform impressive feats of magic. Obviously to impress said know-it-all.”

Hermione is nodding her head in a teasing way, “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nods back and pulls her more firmly against him. 

“And this change I’ve seen in you tonight?” She prompts him to go on. 

“Well obviously, if my magic wasn’t going to cooperate and knock this girl off her feet then, I’d just have to do it myself. So, I started working out, got into my dream job that just so happens to be a… what did you call it?... oh yes, fitting career choice,” Seamus smirks, “and started taking fashion advice from Zabini, the ‘nothing but Italian leather’ diva.” 

“Oh, really?”

“And wouldn’t you know it, all that kind of gives a guy a bit of a confidence boost.”

Hermione is still acting the part and says, “No doubt.”

“But then, you’ll never guess what happened.”

“What?”

“The know-it-all that affected all this new swarthy confidence, wouldn’t go out on a date with me even when her best friend tried several times to set it up.” Seamus’s smile looks positively devious and even Hermione can’t say she saw that coming.

“You?” she stutters. 

“Me,” he nods and pushes a piece of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there to then caress her cheek. 

“But I thought Ginny said it was some Quidditch player she kept trying to set me up with!”

“I believe her wording was, ‘someone she knew from Quidditch.’ Which isn’t technically a lie, we didn’t truly know each other in school, we only really got to be friends from the Quidditch after parties I’d go to for work.” He raises one shoulder in a small shrug and then smirks down at her once again as if he knew Ginny wasn’t ever going to just tell her it was Seamus she was setting Hermione up with. 

“So tonight?”

“I had to get your attention somehow. Ron just happened to be the perfect arse-hole and give me an excuse to get close to you.”

Hermione thinks back to Blaise’s reaction when Seamus announced she had been dating him behind their backs. Ginny played it off perfectly, but Blaise couldn’t help but notice Hermione needed some prompting to go along with Seamus’s lie. 

“Blaise knew, didn’t he? He knew you were lying just to get on Ron’s nerves and my good side,” Hermione surmises and presses a chaste kiss to Seamus’s jaw. 

“Yeah, that bloke can read me - and you evidently - like a book,” Seamus laughs and then looks down into Hermione’s eyes. The air turns warm and she can tell it’s about to turn serious. “So, truthfully, Hermione, I’d like to actually date you. If you’re okay with it, that is.”

Hermione takes a second to think about everything Seamus has said and done tonight and she can’t get his heated confession of his affections about her at Ron earlier out of her head. ‘ _I guess he wasn’t pretending then either,’_ she thinks to herself and then bites her bottom lip. 

“I am _very_ okay with it, Seamus,” she looks away, feeling shy, but a finger under her chin pulls her gaze back up to his, which is positively beaming brighter than when he used to talk about Quidditch. 

“I think I’m going to enjoy being your not-fake-boyfriend as much as I’ve enjoyed being your fake one tonight,” he says softly, his breath ghosting over her lips before plunging in for another heated kiss. 

Unfortunately, they’re interrupted before it can get good again by someone banging loudly on the bathroom door. 

“You guys have been in there _forever!_ I have _to pee!_ Take her back to your place like a _normal_ person, Seamus!” They hear Ginny scream from the other side and burst out laughing, Hermione burying her face in his chest.

They unlock the door, bid goodbye to the birthday boy, and do just what the red-head said.

  
  



End file.
